object_showsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Reality Show
Alternate Reality Show is the 12th episode of Inanimate Insanity II. It differs from other episodes in that is focuses more on story, rather than a challenge. Plot The episode begins with MePad counting down to zero. When it hits zero, Marshmallow is officially eliminated. MePhone4 announces that the teams are disbanded. Paintbrush is sad about the elimination of Marshmallow, and Lightbulb attempts to cheer Paintbrush up, although it doesn't work, and Paintbrush gets mad at her for it. Near the vending machine, Microphone and Taco are talking. Taco is glad about the disbandment of the teams. Taco explains that the alliance Baseball formed with Suitcase and Nickel was bound to snap one day, and Microphone just sped up the process. She mentions that in season one, she named her team "Team Chickenleg" and Microphone asks her why exactly she did that. Taco says that she simply thought it was hilarious. She hands Microphone the taser and opens up the entrance to Test Tube's secret laboratory. In the laboratory, she meets Test Tube. She asks Test Tube if the taser is hers, to which Test Tube believes it is. Microphone asks Test Tube what the device that resembles a calculator is. Test Tube starts to explain that it's a time machine, but realizes Microphone has heard too much. While Test Tube is distracted, Taco enters the lab. Right after, Lightbulb enters through the alternate entrance, carrying several cans of Dr. Fizz. Test Tube gets mad due to there being several people in there (Taco not included, as she didn't see her.) Lightbulb says that she drinks when she's depressed, then immediately claims she's not, and coughs up Baxter. She picks up the time machine and starts fiddling with it. Test Tube tries to stop her, but Lightbulb ends up opening a wormhole, sucking Lightbulb, Test Tube, and Baxter in it. Taco hops out and walks towards the portal, realizing that there may be another chance, but the wormhole closes before she can enter it. Lightbulb and Test Tube land in a strange world. Test Tube asks Lightbulb where they are, and then the intro plays. Back at the lab, Microphone is freaking out. Taco tries to calm her down, explaining that she managed to eliminate two more contestants. Microphone says that she saw Taco reaching towards the wormhole, but Taco changes the subject and points out that they have a lab all to themselves. Back in the past, episode one MePhone4 explains the first challenge, to jump off of a cliff. Test Tube asks Lightbulb why everyone looks so lifeless, and she starts to answer, before noticing episode one Paintbrush. Past Paintbrush tries to ask MePhone4 about the pair of objects, but he interrupts her and starts the challenge. Test Tube starts freaking out, telling Lightbulb that if she does something even remotely small such as breaking a twig, it could alter the course of the future. She then proceeds to accidentally break a twig. In the present, Toilet gets MePad to show the votes, which reveal that the voters voted for painting. MePhone4 says that Paintbrush has no excuse to lose, and then summons the art tools. MePad informs MePhone4 that Microphone, Lightbulb and Test Tube are missing, and he activates the "Their Loss!" decree. If they don't get back (Which Microphone does right after he's done talking) by the end of the challenge, they will get kicked out. Knife questions Microphone about the whereabouts of the missing contestants, and she claims she doesn't know. In the past, episode one Salt tells episode one Pepper that she's not going to jump off. Pepper points towards Lightbulb, who was standing behind them. Lightbulb tells them to follow their dreams and pushes them off, causing them to fall into the water, and altering the course of history. Test Tube freaks out again, and takes them to the present, which is now strange and colorful. When they get there, Thermos starts screaming, startling Test Tube. Frank, another contestant, greets Lightbulb. Lightbulb says everything is alright, when a stage light appears over Salt and Pepper. They attempt to introduce Inanimate Insanity Infinity, their show, but they mess up the pronunciation of "insanity". Chives, their butler, informs them of the correct pronunciation. After the intro to III is shown, Thermos continues screaming, and Kumquat introduces himself, speaking very fast. He introduces them to Traffic Light, consisting of Green Light, the happy one, Red Light, the angry one, and Yellow Light, the apathetic one. Test Tube says that somethings off, and Seashell tells them that it's their only way of being appealing. Black Hole, a giant black hole, complains that everyone else gets more screen time then her. Bandana takes notice of Test Tube and Lightbulb, and asks Haybale if MePhone7 asked for them. MePhone7 makes a vibrating noise, which means that he did, according to Haybale. Lightbulb attempts to destroy the time machine, but Test Tube stops her. The challenge is a fashion show. The contestants and Chives show displeasure, due to this being the tenth fashion show in a row. Lightbulb tells the contestants that they don't need to be competitive. Seashell notices Baxter, and Lightbulb tells them that she thinks he either created or will help destroy the universe. Kumquat tells Lightbulb that he's starting to like her, but Test Tube interjects and says that everything in this timeline was a mistake. Lightbulb says that is might be better off that way, but Test Tube believes that they need to focus on getting home. Lightbulb doesn't listen, and starts playing with the contestants. On the top of the Salt-Pepper statue, Lightbulb says that she had fun, but Paintbrush said that the two of them shouldn't work together. Test Tube is working on her time machine when Salt and Pepper walk up to her. They explain that many contestants have come through, but they've all been replaced. They say that Test Tube isn't like the rest of them. Everyone else is either zany or normal, but she isn't either. Chives ties her up and ties her to a pole for the elimination. They declare Test Tube eliminated, to which most of the contestants cheer. All except Lightbulb. Test Tube gets to choose between two portals. One of them (Black Hole) leads into a dark abyss. The other lets her come back and try again. Lightbulb interjects and claims that Salt and Pepper are crossing a line. Test Tube yells at Lightbulb, berating her for solving all her problems with quirks instead of logic. Salt and Pepper tell them to hurry up, claiming that they are taking too much of their fame. Lightbulb has a solution. She says that Salt's fashion show is more important. Pepper claims it's THEIR fashion show, to which Lightbulb says that Salt does all the work and Pepper just sits back. Pepper says that they are the same, and tells Chives to agree. He starts to agree, but he notices Salt's piercing glare, and agrees with her, then claims that they are both right. Test Tube says that Salt is the leader, and Pepper is just a parasite. Salt starts agreeing with Lightbulb and Test Tube's claims. Pepper gets mad and attacks Salt. After two blows, Salt is knocked into the Black Hole. The contestants start celebrating the death of Salt, and while they're distracted, Lightbulb frees Test Tube and fixes the time machine, sending them back to the past. In the past, the two of them reconcile. Lightbulb has an idea. She gets Test Tube to drip a little of her green potion onto Baxter, turning him light green, and throws him into the water, where Salt and Pepper are. Test Tube makes up a lie, claiming the green Baxter is a venomous baxterous hyperbolica, a radioactive crab. Lightbulb tells MePhone4 that they can't show the radioactive crab because of lawsuits, and that they should redo their jumps. MePhone4 obliges, and redoes the jumps. With the timeline fixed, Lightbulb and Test Tube head back to the present. In the present, Paintbrush is having trouble coming up with ideas. She takes a handful of paint and hurt it at her canvas. Knife asks Microphone why she was late to the challenge. She claims she had other places to be. With only ten seconds left, Test Tube and Lightbulb make it back and start painting. MePhone4 starts the judging with Suitcase. She painted a picture that's been etched into her mind. MePhone4 gives it a 6/10. Paintbrush introduces her painting, a portrait of Steve Cobs. MePhone4 gives it a 0. When Paintbrush asks for an explanation, MePhone4 refuses to give her one. Angry, Paintbrush's temper flairs up, and she burns the other paintings, plus Baseball. Due to Suitcase being the only one scored, she gets immunity. At the vending machine, Test Tube tells Fan about the time machine and the alternate timeline. Baseball says that he wishes he was in an alternate timeline. Microphone tells Taco that Knife is on to them. While Taco is talking about Knife, she notices him behind Microphone, in a bush. At the calm down corner, Lightbulb talks to Paintbrush and they joke around. Lightbulb starts to say something, but she doesn't know what gender Paintbrush is. After a few seconds, she realizes Paintbrush is option c, aka non-binary. At the elimination, MePhone4 reveals the votes. Knife, Paintbrush, Baseball, and Microphone each get a vote. Knife, Paintbrush, and Baseball get another vote, and the last vote goes to Paintbrush, meaning she is the next eliminated contestant. As she is leaving, Lightbulb gives her Baxter. As she, Fan, and Test Tube say goodbye, Paintbrush walks through the portal. After credits scene Salt and Pepper are sitting on a couch. Pepper asks Salt if she thinks they could rule the world if they wanted to. Salt agrees, but she asks; why bother? Paintbrush enters through the portal, carrying Baxter. Although he is no longer green, the two of them still freak out. Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes